For Mac's Sake
by Oneturtledove
Summary: The team has some concerns, so what to do but stage an intervention?


Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Spoilers: Pot of Gold

A/N: Just going on record. Mac isn't going to keep seeing Aubrey. Don't fret. I bet it's a few dates and it kick starts Smacked. Sweeps is coming up. Never fear. That said, I like Aubrey. Stop flinging flaming arrows at me. I don't hate.

Also, I think this needs to be a mulit-chap, but I don't know exactly what I want to do with it, so bear with me.

* * *

Stella sighed and sat down at her desk, her hands immediately going up to rub her eyes. She was running on way less sleep than she needed, way more stress, and she was about a quart low on patience. All she wanted was twenty minutes to eat something, maybe lay her head down on the desk and shut out all the noises of life.

Apparently that was too much to ask.

She heard several pairs of feet coming down the hallway and she braced for impact. This was going to be big if the whole team was coming. Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Adam all filed in and closed the door behind them, wordlessly taking places around the room.

"Are these auditions for Westside Story? Because I can only snap with one hand," she commented, scooting her chair back just slightly.

"Stella, we need to talk to you," Lindsay said, her arms crossed over her chest. "You might not like what you hear, but we're saying this because we care about you."

"Alright, what did you break?"

"Nothin'," Danny offered.

She looked at them, her eyebrows up, waiting for them to spill the beans. They all looked around at each other for a moment before Lindsay sighed and uncrossed her arms in frustration.

"We've all talked and we think that something is bothering you. And we think we know what that is."

"How ominous."

"You're bugged that Mac is dating."

She just looked at them for a moment, then shook her head.

"Is this an intervention or something?"

"Yeah, guess it is," Danny remarked.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Now go, get back to work."

"Stella, if this is an intervention, then you have to sit and listen. Those are the rules," Hawkes said, taking this whole thing very seriously.

"You guys are cracked. Have you been hanging out under the fume hood without proper ventilation?"

They all sighed again and Danny cleared his throat.

"Ever since Mac's been seein' Aubrey, we're noticed that you're in your office more often. We can always find you, cuz that's the only place you go. Yeah, it's kinda convenient because you used to be just runnin' around everywhere and you have kinda this bad habit about not answerin' your cell phone and-"

Lindsay elbowed him.

"What I'm sayin' is that somethin' changed with you, Stell."

"People change all the time, Danny."

"Maybe that's not such a good thing."

"Honestly you guys-"

"Stella, we've watched you for years," Hawkes said, lifting his gaze from the floor. "We watched him when you were with Frankie. We watched you when he was with Peyton. You and Mac, you just always seemed like a foregone conclusion. We watched you guys become a team within our team. You anticipate each other. You support each other even in disagreements, you fight fair and you manage to stay friends besides all that. You're not fooling anyone but yourselves."

"Being friends does not mean we're meant to be together. Anyone who thinks that is just foolish."

"Stell, do you think Danny and I are meant to be together?" Lindsay asked, leaning forward a little.

"Of course I do."

"But we were just friends at one point. We worked together like you and Mac do. We became a team, just like you did. Yeah, we're different people, but you have to give that some credence."

"Okay, maybe I can understand why you guys would feel like this. I can even say that at times I've agreed. But there hasn't been a good time for it. You know, he's Mac. And he's still in love with Claire. And she was my friend. I don't want to compete with her for the rest of my life."

"Stell," Flack said, his voice low. "Take it from someone who understands that facet of Mac pretty darn well… he's not comparing you to Claire. He won't. He knows you're not her, nor do you try to be. You're just you and that's what he wants."

"What do you guys want from me?"

"We just want you to know. We love you and we want you to be happy. And we don't think you are right now," Hawkes stated.

"Okay, but what about Mac? Don't you guys want him to be happy too?"

"Of course we do."

"And you don't think he's happy with Aubrey?"

"Stell, we like her and everything. We really do. But its not going to last. It's just casual, especially on her end, and Mac is not the kind of guy that does casual," Flack reasoned.

Stella sighed and looked over at Adam, who had been silent this whole time. He was staring at a spot on the floor, his fingers threaded together.

"Adam?"

"You're in love with him, Stell. And he's in love with you. That right there, that's everything. It should be enough."

Their eyes met and she saw a sincerity there that she hadn't noticed before. Sure, he had a crush on her. He might even love her. But he knew that wasn't were she belonged.

"Okay, I hear you. And I appreciate the concern. But he's happy. I'm not going to muck that up."

There was a collective sigh around the room and Danny made one final plea.

"Stella, sometimes it's okay to be just a little selfish. I mean, don't let it go to your head or nothin', but you can't sit here and feel like you do just for his sake. Bounce that ball into his court."

"Okay, I'll think about what you said. I promise."

They heard another set of footsteps coming down the hallway and they all turned to find the object of their conversation poked his head into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other guiltily.

"Uh, nothing. We'd better get back to work," Lindsay said, standing from her chair. The others followed suit and they filed out of the room as silently as they had come in. Mac looked at Stella, his expression one of confusion.

"What's with them?" he asked, jerking his thumb in their direction. "What did they break?"

Stella just gave him a little smile and shook her head.

"They're just… kids."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, leaning against her desk to hand her a file.

"Can you look over this before I type up the final report?"

"Yeah, of course. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you happy?"

He looked down at her, his head tipped to the side, eyes searching hers for a truth she wasn't ready to reveal.

"I suppose in the grand scheme of things, I'm happier than I've been in a while. Why?"

"Just checking."

They shared a smile and she tucked her words a little further back. Maybe someday there would be time to say them. But not now. Not when he looked like this.


End file.
